Tension
by HomeSickGuy
Summary: "What do I want?" There was an audible sigh before Jaune responded, very calmly, as if his emotions did a complete 180. "What have you got?"
1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat on his bed, which had been pulled to the center of the room. His elbows where on his knees, his hands clasp together and his head bowed. He kept his eyes closed as he breathed calmly. Next to him was Cardin, all tied up and with a black eye. He had been pushing himself all year up until now, training hard almost all hours of his free time, ignoring anything else that didn't involve being a hunter.

His friends felt the sting of the friendly aura he gave off, which they all had become accustomed to, with it being replaced by something akin to a machine. Emotion ran wild with them as well, as Pyrrha was suddenly dating Cardin of all people. The surprising part was how happy they both seemed, and that Jaune was utterly indifferent to the sudden news, or so it seemed.

So why did he have him tied up, with a black eye?

Jaune had been pushing himself, but he still lacked skill. His grades in classes, both grimm studies and history, had been slipping to just bellow the average grade and Goodwitch carelessly insulted him, with eloquence, demeaning his improved skills, destroying whatever confidence he had built up.

Think about what that does to someone; they work their ass off, day in and day out, forcing themselves to get better, letting minor things slip away just so they can have room to grow, when it's all pushed out from under them with a small speech of how pathetic they are, and with the news that one of the reasons they worked hard for doesn't need them anymore. The answer to that question, at least for the witnesses of this tale, was to find their friend wrecking an entire room with his bare hands, costing them thousands of dollars worth of damage repair.

Jaune had a breakdown and was taken to be psychologically evaluated, which led to now.

Jaune was to take anti-psychotics for the next three months, as well as anxiety medications to help even him out. His team was supposed to make sure their leader took his meds, but found every single one of his bottles, even the ones Nora had stashed away, completely empty. By the time they found out Cardin's team was asking for him, and Ozpin was informed.

Ozpin was fairly calm about this, and simply told all three teams to remain calm while he sorted everything out. He put his scroll on speaker for everyone to hear.

"I want everyone to remain quiet. If you speak out, you leave this room. Understood?" Everyone nodded and waited. The ringing stopped and the familiar voice of their friend spoke, although there was something about it that made everyone nervous.'

"Elo?"

"Hello Mr. Arc, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, there's nothin' wrong with my hearing you cunt." Ruby flinched, genuinely scared of his tone.

"...What is it, Mr. Arc." Jaune chuckled before responding in a very mocking tone.

"What is it Mr. Arc!?" A pause. "I'm sitting here with Cardin, and I'm gonna snap his FUCKIN' NECK AND STICK IT UP HIS ASS IF I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT!" Ozpin breathed, feeling the tension in the room growing with every passing nanosecond that he remained quiet.

"...What do you want?"

"What do I want?" There was an audible sigh before Jaune responded, very calmly, as if his emotions did a complete 180. "What have you got?" Ozpin remained quiet. "Still there ya cunt? I want an answer!"

"Well, that's completely up to you, isn't it?" A groan came from the phone.

"Well I'm done here, you useless cunt." Jaune hung up leaving the room quiet as he looked at Cardin and took off his sweater, leaving him in a blue muscleshirt. He flexed and stretched before smiling at his former bully. "You might wanna keep your head down, this'll get messy."

* * *

 **A shitty prose story.**

 **If anyone wants to help expand this one-shot and make it longer and better (wink wink) just PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short One**

Jaune hummed a cheery tune as he pushed a metal cart around Beacon. After the incident with Cardin, he'd been put in detention while serving community service and was stuck serving tea around Beacon. It didn't seem to bother him, and in fact he seemed rather happy to do so.

He stopped in front of Professor Port, who noticed him and nodded. Jaune looked at him for a second before speaking.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Port's eyebrows lifted somewhat and he nodded.

"Of course my boy!" Jaune hummed as he served up his tea.

"Sugar, cream?"

"Two sugars please!" Jaune smiled as he served him, handing him his cup along with a small biscuit.

"Look at this fucking looser." Jaune turned and looked at a group of approaching third years. They we're laughing at him specifically, and it rattled something in him. "You gonna have a tea party with your dolls later, Arc?" The group laughed.

Jaune took a moment to examine the guy mocking him before pointing at him.

"And would you like a cup of tea too?" Jaune would later recieve another month of detention for injuring a student. The cause of injury being boiling hot tea to the face.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't every day Jaune was allowed to leave Beacon, and when he did, he returned shackled and laughing like a madman.

"I don't think beating his face in was enough." He currently sat across from Velvet Scarletina, a friend of his, reading a newspaper and enjoying a cupof fresh coffee. It surprised her just how calm he was being around her. In fact, he was being extra nice to her. It was somewhat unnerving.

"I-I don't think hurting him was necessary." He lowered the paper and looked at her, frowning.

"Well why not? The man was harassing you! Nobody should do that to a lady." He kept his concerned frown, feeling a sense of victory when her face exploded in a bright blush. She was just so adorable when she struggled to compose herself. That stopped when a loud clang, and the feeling of something impacting the back of his head, caught his attention.

Slowly, he reached back and felt where he was hit. His eyes widdened with the look of a madman as he brought his hand back to see it. Blood.

He looked at Velvet and relaxed, smiling kindly at her before folding the paper and taking a sip of his coffee. He still held onto the very hot mug.

"Excuse me for a moment, love." He suddenly burst from his seat and spun around, smashing the cup against the face of his assailant. The coffee burnt him, making him screech. Anger burned up within Jaune as he saw a swastika on the mans neck.

"You fuckin' CUNT!!" He began stomping down on the man, not stopping until he blacked out.

0-0-0-0

Flipping through the paper, he ignored the piercing glare of Goodwitch, and the very stern look of Ozpin.

His aura managed to heal him, but stitches were needed. He didn't mind however, and happily shaved off all of his hair.

"You two keep staring. It's getting annoying." Ozpin sighed in defeat, setting his mug down.

"Mr. Arc, you hospitalized a civilian. You must be aware of how serious of a situation that is, especially the image you're giving this school." Jaune folded the papers, and rolled them up.

"And your point is?" He raised his eyebrows, clearly uninterested. Ozpin's brows furrowed, his anger growing ever so slightly.

"My point is, Mr. Arc, if you keep this behavior up, you'll land yourself in deep trouble, and we won't be there to help."

Jaune pursed his lips and looked up as if he was thinking, not taking to long to respond.

"That's funny. I don't remember you ever being anywhere for anybody when they needed you." Ozpin's eyed widdened. "I'm not stupid, you fucking cunt. I know your history and all that shit. So you and you little dominatrix can FUCK OFF!!"

Jaune stood and leaned over the desk, spitting in Ozpin's coffee before standing up and immedietly changing his attitude with a polite smile.

"Have a good day sir!" He walked out of the office and into the elevator with a skip in his step.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a single week, but Beacon was back in order. To those on the outside, Jaune Arc was saving someone trapped beneath the surface of the school. But to those that saw the truth, Jaune might as well have been an agent of chaos itself, which he really was.

The truth: After initiating a one man riot, he found himself in the Beacon vault, and freed Amber. Having discovered his, what he considered, his semblance, he used it to enhance Amber's thus awaking her.

It took nearly an hour, as Jaune was using her as a mock hostage, but eventually he was caught and taken to Ozpin's office.

Amber spilled what she knew, identifying her attackers, and having them caught. In a way, Jaune saved the world with his riot. But that didn't mean he was off scot free.

Three months in a special confined room, a lot of free time, and nothing better to do meant there was time for only one thing.

xXx

Chains rattled as they approached a certain door. Jaune walked, standing proud and with a content look on his face. His legs were limited in movement thanks to the shackles keeping them from moving to far, and his hands were also restrained with cuffs. He looked like a madman, looking so happy in his situation, but in all honesty, he didn't seem to mind.

"Here we are." Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle, stopped him as they stood in front of his dorm room. He didn't seem too happy knowing he was just across the hall from his nieces, but decided to keep his mouth shut ad he did not want to get an earful of Goodwitch.

"Home sweet home." Jaune chuckled as Qrow kneeld down to unlock his restraints.

"You know the rules, Mr. Arc. You are to stay within this room at all times, minus class time. If you are to leave, one or more of your teammates are to accompany you. Understood?"

"Crystal." It was obvious he wasn't paying attention, but she couldn't care to repeat herself. But Qrow decided to toss his two cents.

"And stay away from my nieces, or you'll be sorry." A grin formed on Jaune's face, and he turned his head to face the older huntsman.

"Someone worried their niece might get down and dirty?" Qrow gritt his teeth in anger. "Big man you are, threatining me. This what gets you hot?"

"You little-!"

"Enough! Qrow, you're an adult, act like one! And you, Mr. Arc, behave yourself or it's another three months in solitary." Jaune simply let out a hardy laugh at the threat.

"That sounds like a treat!" Goodwitch knocked on his teams door. It swung open and they were greeted by the happy face of the ever so bubbly, Nora.

"Fearless Leader!! You're back!!" Jaune gave another laugh as she threw her arms around him, trying to give him a crushing hug. He returned the hug happily.

"Ms. Valkyrie, please watch after your teammate. You know the rules."

Nora nodded, not really paying attentoon, before pulling her fearless leader into their room.

"...I **will** kill him if he tries anything." Glynda simply rolled her eyes and walked off.

"You can try, Qrow. You can try."

xXx

Students eyes widdened and their bodies jumped back as the body of Jaune Arc made its way towards the cafeteria. Student's muttered to each other about him. They couldn't help but notice his gait, which was very swift instead of meek. He stood tall, his very broad shpulders catching the attention of many, though not as much as his arms, which were on the level of a professional bodybuilder. Of course he was showing off more with the decision to wear a form fitting shirt, and rolling the sleeves up. Then there was the grin on his face, with his half lidded eyes that beamed with happiness, and the ginger bomber riding on his shoulders as if he was her noble steed.

The world seemed to slow to a very relaxed pace as he kicked the door to the cafeteria open. His eyes scanned the room, looking for nothing in particular until they landed on a random student. He could see them laughing at him. His face held a mocking look, and it changed to one of challenge, scowling and sneering as if to scare him. Jaune took one hand off of Nora's ankle and pointed at the boy, his face stony and eyes angry. Nora pounded her fists together, clearly exited and supportive of her friend.

A grin came to Jaune's face as the guy's face went livid in surprise, clearly taken back by the sudden acceptance. He would have him good, and he'd enjoy it. Combat clasd was next after all, bur first, he needed to eat.

Ruby could only stare as the bulky figure of her first friend made its way to their usual table. She wasn't the only one, but she could feel the tension before anyone else; Cardin was sitting in Jaune's spot. Yang quickly prepared to grab her sister and get out before it got messy, as did Blake with Weiss, but all Jaune did was stand behind him, waiting for the ginger to take notice. And he did.

"Um... Yes?" Cardin looked him in the eye, unsure of what to do. Pyrrha felt the tension and grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"You're in my seat." His tone was dangerous. Almost threatining in a way. Now, Pyrrha had lots of patience with her teammates, and handled alot of negativity rather well, but Jaune treating her boyfriend with unwarranted hostility was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Enough, Jaune!" The boy's eyes blinked in surprise. He looked at his partner, almost as if he'd been slapped like slapstick character. "Every time you even come close to Cardin, you act like he murdered your dog or something! What the hell is the matter with you, Jaune!?"

The boy blinked, his eyes darting back and forth before once again landing on Pyrrha. He simply pointed to the former bully, and spoke.

"Well, he **is** in my seat." Pyrrha's eye twitched. "Can you get him off?"

The sudden sting caught him off guard, and the ringing in his ear faded as soon as it started. Jaune simply watched as his partner took hold of her boyfriend's hand and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Shrugging, Jaune had Nora hop off and sit in her spot as he took his. The table was quiet and nobody did anything. Except Nora, she happily rubbed her hands all over her leader's shaved head.

"So, what's new?"

0-0-0

 **Sorry this took long. Who would you like to see him end up with? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune hummed as he ran his hand over his head. Nora stood next to him with a large smile on her face, one that would've hinted at mischief if Jaune wasn't aware of her actions; she shaved his head bald.

"Hmmm, I like it." Nora hugged her leader, laughing happily as he returned the hug. "Alright, time to get going."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see how you break that guy's legs, fearless leader!" Jaune smiled brightly, and lifted her onto his shoulders. She laughed and kept her hands on top of his head for balance, as weird as that might have seen.

The student who Jaune had challanged, Michael was his name, was more than just a random challenger to Jaune. He was like Cardin was before, racist, irrational and full of himself, yet somehow worse. It was a wonder as to how Ozpin let monsters like these into his school.

Jaune brushed the thought away as he entered Goodwitch's class, Nora announcing their arrival.

"THE QUEEN AND HER LOYAL KNIGHT HAVE ARRIVED!"

Jaune gave a, somewhat, psychotic grin, unsettling everyone who had already began to quietly judge them. A smirk began growing on his face. Goodwitch pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling a headache.

"Mr. Arc, would you please set your teammate down and get in the arena?" The, now bald, student did as he was told. Jaune strutted to the arena, mocking Goodwitch subtly as he did.

"Alright, freak. Let's do this." His opponent drew his weapon. A twisted grin grew on Jaune's face as he flared his aura, and quickly approached his opponent.

 **0o0**

Qrow had no words as he watched the stage. The only thing he saw was a boot, and an ant. The boy he threatened was decimating his oponent.

"I shouldn't even be surprised..." Qrow brought his flask up and took a sip. "Kid's like a lion."

"Yes. And we're poor lion tamers." Ozpin said, suddenly appearing behind the dusty hunter.

"You gotta stop doing that, Oz." He took another sip. "So this is the guy that saved Amber?" Ozpin nodded, taking a sip from his own drink.

"More or less. He used his semblence to enhance her aura. We've still yet to extract what was stolen by miss Fall." Ozpin explained. moving his head ever so slightly to the left as a piece of rubble flew by.

Jaune laughed in victory, ignoring the cuts and bruises forming all over his body. His aura was down to %25 percent, having chosen to tank anything his, now unconscious, oponent could throw at him.

Goodwitch, understandably, shook her head slowly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, and attempted to push down a growing headache. "Mr. Arc... Just... sit down, and pleade be quiet."

Jaune smirked as he strolled down the isles and sat with his team. Nora was immedietly on him, congratulating him and pampering him as class went on.

Qrow smirked and chuckled to himself. "You're gonna go far, kid."

 **Chapter suggestions welcomed**


End file.
